Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring the surface characteristics of a material, more particularly to a method and an apparatus for detecting, with high sensitivity, extremely small reflection loss occurring at the surface of a highly conductive material, a superconductor, a ferromagnetic material, any of various thin film materials, a laminated dielectric film or other such material exhibiting a high reflectivity of nearly 100% with respect to impinging electromagnetic waves in the microwave-submillimeter wave band, thus enabling high-precision measurement and evaluation of the surface state of the material in high-frequency electromagnetic fields.